shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Rindō Kobayashi/Relationships
}} Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Elite Ten Council Eishi Tsukasa Rindō has been best friends with Eishi ever since their middle school days. She immediately found him interesting after finding out his reputation of being a teacher crusher. Afterwards, she decided they should conquer the school together, with Rindō specifically aiming for the 2nd seat because it was Eishi's dream to attain the 1st seat. From that, a close bond was formed. While eating at Eishi's restaurant at the Moon Banquet Festival, she admits that the food was excellent but tells him she wants to eat a dish with more of his individuality as a chef in it someday. The two are an example of opposites attracting, with Rindō easily being the more social and assertive of the two. Rindō is frustrated by Eishi's lack of confidence, and often has to push him along or scold him for his awkwardness. However, she has an immense respect for his cooking ability, and teases him far less than the rest of the Elite Ten. Following their graduation, Eishi joined her in exploring the world. Terunori Kuga Megumi noted that Rindō's relationship with Kuga resembles an older sister teasing her younger brother. After finding out that Kuga had lost in sales to Sōma, she personally came to his booth to mock him. At times, this older sister personality of hers takes the form of her scolding Kuga for boycotting the Elite Ten Council meetings and not answering her calls. Despite this, she was the only one who defended Kuga when Azami forcefully removed him from his seat in the Elite Ten. Erina Nakiri Due to Erina's former position in the Elite Ten, she has more personal experience with Rindō than most of her peers in the 92nd Generation, or so it seems. Like with other underclassmen, Rindō has an elder sister-esque relationship with Erina. However, because Rindō has a penchant for pranks and causing trouble, she has caused Erina to worry on a few occasions. Examples of this include when Rindō was chosen to be Megumi and Takumi's examiner for the Promotion Exam's Third Stage. In that case, it was merely to tease Erina. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: 92nd Generation Sōma Yukihira In a similar vein to that of Kuga, Sōma's relationship to Kobayashi seems to be that of an older sister-figure watching over him, sometimes looking out for him and the people he cares about, and other times, she is the exact opposite, due in part to her ties to Central. In true Rindō fashion, she teases him about the same frequency as Terunori. Rindō took a liking to Sōma for his bold attitude and unique cooking style. On the final day of the Autumn Festival, she brought him and Tadokoro to Eishi's restaurant, paying the rather large fee for the meal. During the final of Régiment de Cuisine, Rindō was amazed when she tries Sōma's Appetizer and wonder how did he plan to fit the stuff into a course meal. Category:Relationships